This invention generally relates to the decoding of digital codes and, in particular, to means for receiving and decoding biphase-coded data.
Generally, the so-called biphase encoding technique is a kind of digital encoding method and is currently used very widely as a data modulation method. As a modulation method identical to biphase-code, there is also the Manchester code, which is referred to as a biphase-L method.
Biphase-codes are widely used in the digital communication area and are used as a remote code for European TV's or for electric home appliances.
In a known method for receiving biphase-code by use of a remote receiver and for decoding it, i.e. recognizing the received code using a microcomputer, the decoding method for reconstructing the original data is effected by performing periodic timing checks and by checking the edge status change of the biphase-code.
However, such a decoding method for detecting the edge condition of a biphase-code at every time interval requires exact timing information to be able to detect the code.
Moreover, the difficulty of timing synchronization raises the cost so that systems become high priced and inexact timing is apt to cause inaccurate reading of data. Therefore, it tends to be that the less error margin a system has, the higher the price is.